Surprise
by ChibiKitsu
Summary: One-shot, pré-épisode 1. Gil cherche Oz, Ada cherche Gil, Oz est au bout du jeu de piste. Pour quoi faire ? C'est une surprise. Très vague shônen-ai.


Auteur : ChibiKitsu, nouvelle venue dans cette section (en même temps, y a qu'une ancienne - -'').

Titre : Surprise. (Je suis douée pour les titres, hein ? ^^''')

Disclaimer : Pandora Hearts ne m'appartient pas, je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages (vous croyez que l'auteur demande combien pour racheter Raven ? ^^).

Rating : K, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y aurait de bizarre là-dedans.

Genre : humour, mignon (enfin j'ai essayé), un soupçon de shônen-ai.

Note : quoi ? Je regarde Pandora, je viens voir sur ffnet et qu'est-ce que je vois ? UNE SEULE FIC ??? Elle a beau être très bien, ça ne lui fera pas de mal d'avoir de la compagnie. /Chibi Kitsu hyper motivée à remplir la section française/ C'est donc le but de ce one-shot, et j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop mal fichu. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Une petite silhouette vêtue de bleu s'avançait dans le couloir vide de la grande demeure.

- Jeune Maître Oz ! Où êtes-vous ? » appela Gilbert.

Il n'obtint pas de réponse, évidemment. Quand le jeune maître avait décidé de rester caché, il mettait toujours longtemps à le retrouver, si seulement il y arrivait.

Il soupira, abattu, et baissa la tête, ses boucles noires venant dissimuler son joli visage. Ce n'était pas normal… Mrs Kate n'ayant pas requis ses services, il était censé rester auprès d'Oz. Il était son serviteur, après tout. Il avait l'impression de manquer à ses devoirs – et surtout, la compagnie de son ami lui manquait.

Le son d'un petit rire étouffé, derrière lui, le sortit de ses réflexions. Il tourna vivement la tête, pour apercevoir Ada dans le fond du couloir.

- Gil » appela-t-elle en souriant.

Il voulut la rejoindre, mais elle s'enfuit dès qu'il commença à avancer. Intrigué, Gilbert parvint au coin du couloir, et eut juste le temps de voir la fillette blonde tourner de nouveau, à l'autre bout.

- Ada-sama ? »

Le même rire léger lui répondit. Il la suivit, et elle lui fit parcourir une bonne partie de l'étage, gardant juste la bonne distance pour qu'il puisse savoir quel chemin elle avant pris. Gilbert n'y comprenait rien. Il faillit perdre sa trace plusieurs fois, notamment quand elle décida d'emprunter un escalier.

Il tourna une fois de plus un coin. Pas de petite fille. Il appela, mais aucune réponse ne suivit. Ni rire, ni Ada.

De plus en plus perdu, il observa l'endroit et réalisa alors où il se trouvait. Il était devant la chambre de son maître.

Ada serait-elle entrée là ? Il s'approcha de la porte et frappa doucement, avant de demander d'une voix timide s'il y avait quelqu'un. Le rire de la fillette se fit entendre une seconde, vite réprimé, ainsi qu'un « chut ! ». Il poussa le battant qui s'ouvrit, mal fermé.

Ada était bien là, ainsi que son frère – Gil sursauta à sa vue.

- Euh, je… Je vous cherchais » bafouilla-t-il.

- On t'attendait » répondit joyeusement la fillette.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, étonné, et son expression innocemment curieuse fit rire Oz.

- Viens t'asseoir, Gil » proposa celui-ci.

Il s'installa sur le lit et tapota la place à côté de lui pour appuyer ses paroles. Embarrassé, le jeune serviteur obéit.

- J'ai bien cru qu'Ada t'avait perdu. Elle a failli tout faire rater. »

- Oz ! »

- Je plaisante ! »

- Faire rater quoi, Jeune Maître ? » demanda timidement Gilbert.

- Aha… Tu veux le savoir ? »

Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi son maître se comportait-il ainsi ? Essayait-il de le faire marcher ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois…

- Je ne comprends pas » répondit-il.

Le frère et la sœur échangèrent un regard complice, avec sur le visage une petite moue faussement perplexe qui signifiait « alors, on lui dit ? ».

- Eh bien…

- On est tombés sur un objet très pratique…

- Qui s'appelle un calendrier.

- Et donc…

- Nous voulions…

- Te donner quelque chose » acheva Oz, tout content.

Il brandit soudain un petit paquet coloré qu'il sembla sortir de nulle part.

- Bon anniversaire, Gil ! » s'écrièrent les deux enfants Bezarius.

Gil les fixa, ahuri, incapable de parler. Le sourire d'Oz s'élargit. Il passa la main devant les yeux dorés du plus jeune, amusé.

- Tu as bien quatorze ans aujourd'hui, non ? Eh, Gil ! »

- Ah, euh, oui ! Mais, euh… » balbutia celui-ci.

- Donc, c'est pour toi. On a longtemps hésité avec un chat (Oz sourit en voyant son ami pâlir) mais on a fini par choisir ceci. »

Il attendait, tout fier, que son ami prenne le cadeau, mais Gil ne faisait pas un geste.

- Mais… Jeune Maître… » finit-il par dire. « Quelqu'un comme moi ne peut pas recevoir de… »

- Tu es mon ami, oui ou non ? »

Le jeune serviteur s'empourpra. Ami…

- Je ne peux pas accepter » répéta-t-il.

Autant il pouvait parfois avoir de l'assurance pour servir Oz et lui jurer fidélité, autant recevoir un cadeau de son maître le mettait dans tous ses états. Oz l'avait remarqué, naturellement, et ne se gênait pas pour en jouer : Gil avait une façon adorable de rougir.

- Ha ha ! Gil, c'est juste un cadeau, pas une demande en mariage ! »

L'intéressé rougit de plus belle.

- C'est vrai qu'il réagit comme une jeune mariée ! » s'esclaffa Ada. S'improvisant aussitôt maîtresse de cérémonie, elle enchaîna : « Oz Bezarius, voulez-vous épouser Gil ? »

Le jeune garçon rit lui aussi, et ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux de sa petite sœur.

- Pas tout de suite. »

L'enfant le dévisagea, boudeuse. Pas tout de suite ? Ca voulait dire « non, merci » ou « oui, plus tard » ?

Oz lui fit un clin d'œil puis, d'autorité, prit la main de Gil pour y déposer le paquet. Ce dernier se résolut à l'ouvrir, découvrant une petite boîte noire. Elle contenait, non pas une bague de fiançailles comme le suggéra presque ingénument Ada, mais un petit médaillon argenté.

- Ouvre-le ! » l'encouragèrent Oz et sa sœur.

Il obéit, se débattant un peu avec le système de fermeture, et put voir, non sans surprise, que l'intérieur présentait deux photos d'eux trois. Sur l'une, Ada regardait, visiblement amusée, Oz exposant à Gil ses arguments pour sortir jouer, avec l'aide de Dina. Sur l'autre, Oz dormait, appuyé contre un arbre, sa petite sœur sur les genoux et Gil blotti contre lui, la tête sur son épaule.

- C'est Oncle Oscar qui les a prises » précisa l'héritier Bezarius. « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Voyant que Gilbert ne lui répondrait pas, il le prit par l'épaule, s'empara du médaillon et le lui passa au cou.

- Voilà ! »

Gil porta la main à sa gorge, là où celle d'Oz s'était posée, et rougit de nouveau.

- Merci » chuchota-t-il timidement.

Oz lui adressa un sourire très doux.

- Ce n'est rien. »

Puis, reprenant ses manières habituelles, il déclara :

- Allez ! La journée n'est pas encore finie, il y a des tas de choses à faire pour s'amuser !

Gil soupira, devinant que ce serait une fois de plus lui qui trinquerait, et Ada éclata de rire. Oz était toujours le même. Mais après tout, c'était comme cela qu'ils l'aimaient.

* * *

(Au fait… je ne sais pas du tout si Gil se souvient de sa date d'anniversaire. Si ce n'est pas le cas, disons qu'Oz en a arbitrairement fixé une ^^ .)

Je ne suis pas contente du tout de ce one-shot… Pas du tout. Je l'ai écrit dans des conditions assez compliquées, mais ce n'est pas une excuse. Et en plus, il ressemble beaucoup trop à celui de nEVERlIKEyOU. S'il vous plaît (qui que vous soyez) ne vous basez pas là-dessus, je vais m'améliorer.

Merci de votre lecture.

* * *


End file.
